Glitter and Gold
by Yillia
Summary: Une song fic sur un combat au sabre entre Takeo et Kygo d'un côté, et Kaede et Eona à l'épée de l'autre. Chanson : Glitter and Gold (Barns Courtney)


_I am flesh and I am bone,_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter…_

Takeo se ramassa en garde supérieure, la poignée du sabre devant son visage. En face de lui, Kygo fit de même. Lentement, leur respiration se ralentirent pour se fondre dans le rythme de l'acier, se synchroniser parfaitement. Les battements de leurs cœurs se mêlèrent. Leur concentration était palpable, si bien que leur premier assaut fut explosif. Leurs deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement déchirant, et ils se mirent à danser, leurs pieds soulevant le sable au rythme du chant de l'acier.

 _Yeah, like glitter and gold…_

 _Yeah, like glitter…_

Non loin, Kaede et Eona s'étaient elles aussi lancées dans un duel d'épées cette fois. Leur salut rituel, l'épée dressée devant la poitrine, elles s'étaient inclinées. Garde basse, la main ferme sur la poignée en peau de raie, les genoux fléchis, elles s'observaient comme deux panthères tâchant de juger le style de l'autre.

 _Do you walk in the valley of Kings?_

 _Do you walk in the shadow of men_

 _Who sold their lives to a dream?_

Takeo et Kygo virevoltaient l'un autour de l'autre, enchaînant les coups, les feintes et les parades, rivalisant d'adresse et d'imagination pour vaincre leur alter-ego. Chaque tintement de leurs armes sonnait comme le tonnerre, les ondes de choc de leurs impacts étaient si puissantes que seuls les virtuoses qu'ils étaient pouvaient les encaisser. Sans cesse concentrés sur leur équilibre, sur leurs lames, sur les mouvements de leur adversaire, chaque tressaillement infime ne serait-ce que des paupières était perçu. Ils n'avaient pas en face d'eux un simple guerrier.

 _Do you ponder the manner of things?_

 _In the dark_

 _The dark, the dark, the dark_

Le premier assaut, mené par Eona, fut tout aussi impétueux. Le saut qu'elle effectua en aurait déconcentré plus d'un, cependant Kaede était aussi douée qu'elle. Vive comme un serpent, elle se coula sous l'Œil du Dragon, traçant une ligne de feu avec son épée qui ne rencontra que l'acier de celle d'Eona. A peine celle-ci eut-elle posé le pied sur le sol qu'elle redécolla aussitôt, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais se déroulant derrière elle comme un ruisseau d'encre. Son piqué, vif comme l'éclair, ne fut bloqué qu'au dernier moment par Kaede, qui utilisa les deux mains pour encaisser. Aussitôt, elle dévia la lame et Eona fut entrainée par son élan, permettant à la chef du clan des Otori d'accéder à son dos.

 _I am flesh and I am bone_

 _Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter…_

Kygo, quant à lui, utilisait un style bien moins aérien que celui de son naiso, mais tout aussi efficace. Les tranchants de ses sabres, dirigés avec adresse, avaient réussi à tracer une coupure dans la tunique de Takeo, qui avait riposté en se faufilant dans le minuscule interstice qui s'était ouvert dans la garde du Prince. Une mince ligne écarlate était maintenant tracée le long de la mâchoire de Kygo. Ce dernier esquiva les attaques de l'envol du phénix, une des figures les plus complexes des enchaînements au sabre. Il avait beau les connaître, elles n'en restaient pas moins meurtrières et à la moindre erreur d'inattention, c'était la décapitation. Il réussit cependant à placer une touche dans les côtes de l'Otori avant que ses sabres ne viennent cueillir le sien dans sa main. Désormais en position de faiblesse, Kygo prit de la distance tout en esquivant le fauchage de ses jambes d'un salto.

 _Yeah, like glitter and gold…_

 _Yeah, like glitter…_

Eona décida de se plaquer en sol, devinant le mouvement qu'allait exécuter Kaede. Ainsi, l'épée ne se ficha pas dans sa chair mais le sable de la cour. Eona se redressait, les genoux écorchés, lorsqu'elle sentit un courant électrique lui picoter la nuque. Par reflexe, elle bondit sur ses mains et Kaede ne put que trancher une ou deux mèches de cheveux. Poussant sur ses bras, l'Œil du Dragon Miroir se remit sur ses pieds et réaffirma sa garde, tout en dévisageant son adversaire. Vraiment, rien ne l'avait préparé au style de la japonaise en face d'elle.

 _Do you walk in the meadow of spring?_

 _Do you talk to the animals?_

 _Do you hold their lives from a string?_

Kygo fit sauter son sabre d'une main à l'autre. Il était droitier. Le bref instant que Takeo mit pour repositionner sa garde suffit à l'Empereur Perle : il décrivit un large arc-de-cercle, tranchant la tunique sur le torse de son adversaire, et le choc puissant des deux gardes de leurs sabres respectifs suffit pour que Takeo lâche à son tour un de ses sabres. Vif comme l'éclair, Kygo s'en empara, resserrant sa prise sur la garde avec un sourire de délice. Mais le japonais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : après tout, Kygo non plus ne pratiquait pas le Luy _en Vu Khi_ classique. Enfonçant son sabre dans le sol, il s'en servit pour propulser ses jambes dans un coup de pied ouverture. L'os du poignet de Kygo se brisa avec un craquement net.

 _Do you ponder the manner of things_

 _In the dark_

 _The dark, the dark, the dark_

A la même inspiration, le cœur pulsant ensembles, les deux femmes s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre, leurs épées en avant. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un tintement enragé. Les coups plurent bientôt sans répit, les deux femmes laissant leurs corps mener la bataille. Les différentes techniques étaient bloquées à l'extrême limite, les feintes étaient parées au dernier moment, les mouvements se faisaient moins fluides, les esquives et les sauts moins réactifs – mais pour des yeux extérieurs, tout était flou. Elles ressemblaient à deux fauves s'entredévorant pour une proie, dans toute leur grâce mortelle et féminine, leurs cheveux s'entremêlant et leurs gouttes de sueur s'entrecroisant. Elles n'étaient plus qu'une entité, plus qu'une expression de la danse du métal, plus qu'un écho du chant de l'acier.

 _I am flesh and I am bone_

 _Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter…_

Dans la foulée qui suivit le coup de pied, Takeo arracha du sol son sabre à la poignée écarlate, et lui fit suivre le tracé de son corps dans un dessin sanglant. Il rencontra cependant au dernier moment le second sabre de Kygo. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, leurs yeux noirs emplit des couleurs du sang, de l'odeur du combat, de la fureur de l'adrénaline. L'atmosphère autour d'eux, poussiéreuse du sable qu'ils avaient soulevé, était électrique. Ils restèrent figés ainsi un moment, la lame de l'Empereur Perle repoussant celle du chef des Otori. Les deux autres lames avaient volé au loin, perdues dans le sable, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Seul comptait le combat. Seule comptait la lame en face d'eux, cette lame qui respirait dans le temps.

 _I am flesh and I am bone_

 _Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter…_

Les deux femmes étaient bien conscientes de leur beauté. Elles savaient se servir de cette arme fatale aussi bien que de leurs épées. Tout comme leurs cheveux, soigneusement ouvragés en véritables œuvres d'art pour la tradition, leurs lames étaient des extensions de leur corps. Si leur message était moins élégant, il était aussi clair. Eona maniait le sabre depuis son enfance, tandis que Kaede avait rapidement appris sous la direction de Takeo. Si elle parvenait à égaler ainsi son adversaire, ce n'était dû qu'à sa détermination de fer, son tempérament de feu. Tous les deux avaient forgé la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui, cette grâce tournoyante aux couleurs de la mort, se battant farouchement contre son homologue, une Œil de Dragon dans toute sa splendeur. Eona était également habitée de cette détermination, mais également de ces tourments, ces remises en questions perpétuelles. Mais aujourd'hui, sous l'égide des deux hommes qui se battaient avec brio non loin, elles avaient pu déployer leurs ailes et développer leurs compétences. C'était en remerciant chacune leurs propres déesses qu'elles se battaient, en les remerciant de leur accorder cette vie où elles pouvaient être elles-mêmes, où elles pouvaient être vivantes.

 _'Cause everybody in the backroom's spinning up_

 _Don't remember what you're asking for_

 _And everybody's in the front room's tripping out_

 _You left your bottle at the door_

Alors, agissant à l'exact même moment, les deux guerriers murent leurs lames, tellement rapidement que seul leur éclat argenté, lunaire, pouvait être perçu dans le brouillard du sable. Elles s'entrechoquèrent au niveau des tibias, puis l'instant d'après derrière l'épaule de Kygo. Toujours volant l'un autour de l'autre, leurs sabres se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois, les faisant se contorsionner de manière impossible pour rester entier. Non seulement ces deux hommes là savaient se battre, mais ils avaient en plus l'imagination et l'efficacité pour eux, et un certain sens du spectacle. Leurs respirations haletantes étaient toujours sur le même rythme, la clé pour comprendre le temps de l'adversaire et le vaincre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux assez doués et ingénieux pour concevoir les parades à leurs propres attaques, ainsi que les moyens d'y remédier. Ils savaient très bien que ce combat était vain – aucun d'eux ne pouvait gagner – mais pour la beauté de la danse, pour l'exaltation du combat, pour les émotions qui se bousculaient dans leurs poitrines, dans leurs gorges sèches, pour les sensations de leurs muscles qui se tendaient e se détendaient, cela valait le coup. Et cela permettait d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, ainsi qu'eux – ils eurent une pensée fugitive pour les femmes qu'ils apercavaient du coin de l'œil – avaient à leur tour appris aux autres, en partie à leurs précieuses élèves, leurs perles éclatantes, leurs fiertés viriles, leurs amours passionnés – ainsi qu'eux l'avaient appris à Kaede et Eona.

 _'Cause everybody in the backroom's spinning up_

 _Don't remember what you're asking for_

 _And everybody's in the front room's tripping out_

 _You left your bottle at the door_

Dans une expiration, une seule, coupant net le rythme effréné de leur combat, les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent. Chacune d'elle avait la pointe de son épée appuyée sur la gorge de l'autre. Elles se regardèrent, partagées entre l'incompréhension, la jalousie et l'admiration. Elles auraient pu reculer en dégageant la lame de l'autre, et reprendre le combat, mais ce n'était pas le but. Il n'y avait pas entre ces deux femmes une quelconque rivalité. Le lien qui les unissait, cette compréhension mutuelle qu'elles avaient eue dès qu'elles s'étaient vues, cela prohibait une rivalité. Elles étaient les différentes facettes d'une même âme, elles étaient les deux couleurs du Ying, elles étaient sœurs de cœur, elles étaient Kaede et Eona, la chef du clan des Otori et l'œil du Dragon Miroir. Et qu'elles le veuillent ou pas, leurs destinées étaient liées, tellement proches et tellement différentes.

 _I am flesh and I am bone_

 _Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter…_

Enfin, Takeo crut voir une faille dans la garde de Kygo. Sans même réfléchir, le sabre rentra avec une violente torsion, glissant le long de l'acier du Prince. Mais celui-ci l'avait donné cette opportunité à son adversaire, connaissant bien son tempérament. C'était une feinte. Il dévia la lame avec sa garde tout en pivotant souplement sur ses hanches. Son coude appuya sur le bras qui tenait l'arme. Takeo reconnut la technique du Soleil immédiatement, et plongea en avant vers le sable, dans une roulade qui, si elle exposait modérément son dos, lui permettrait de conservait son bras. Il effectua un saut de mains pour revenir sur ses pieds, bloquant avec aisance le tranchant de Kygo. L'Empereur Perle esquissa un sourire, avant de revenir à l'assaut. Takeo était un adversaire formidable, et le conernant lui rendait sa pensée. Simplement les deux hommes surestimaient un peu leurs forces, et ne remarquèrent pas la fatigue qui els avaient gagné peu à peu. Au premier choc des sabres, leurs respirations se désynchronisèrent, et ils lâchèrent tous deux leurs sabres de leurs mains brûlantes. S'appuyant sur les genoux, ils se considérèrent un moment.

 _Like glitter and gold…_

 _Like glitter…_

 _Like glitte_ _r and gold…_

 _Like glitter…_

"C'était un beau combat, non ?" 

* * *

Voilà, un petit OS (que j'imaginais plus court O.o) sur les personnages de deux livres que j'ai adoré, le Clan des Otori (Tales of the Otori) de Gillian Rubinstein (Takeo et Kaede) ainsi que Eon et le douxième dragon (Eon : Dragoneye Reborn) d'Alison Goodman (Eona, l'Oeil du dragon ; et le Prnce Kygo, l'Empereur Perle).

La chanson est donc Glitter and Gold de Barns Courntey dont voici la traduction approximative :

[Refrain :]

Je suis chair et je suis os  
Comme des étincelles et de l'or  
J'ai du feu dans mon âme  
Comme des paillettes...

Est-ce que tu marches dans la Vallée des Rois ?  
Est-ce que tu marches dans l'ombre des hommes  
Qui ont donné leur vie pour un rêve ?  
Est-ce que tu réfléchis à la manières des choses ?  
Dans le noir  
Dans le noir, dans le noir, dans le noir

[Refrain]

Est-ce que tu marches dans les prairies du printemps ?  
Est-ce que tu parles aux animaux ?  
Est-ce que tu tiens le fil de leur vie ?  
Est-ce que tu réfléchis à la manières des choses ?  
Dans le noir  
Dans le noir, dans le noir, dans le noir

[Refrain]

Parce que tout le monde derrière se met en route  
Et personne ne se souviens de ce que tu as demandé  
Parce que tout le monde devant trébuche  
Tu as oublié ta bouteille à la porte

[Refrain]


End file.
